1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push-pull switch operator and, more particularly, it pertains to an operator having the functions of push-pull momentary, push-pull maintained, and pull only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical control switches are the subject of innovations to advance the state of the art and to meet challenges of a rapidly growing field of technology. Frequently innovations solve one problem, but create other unexpected disadvantages which in turn generate more development. Recent innovations of push-pull switches have included the provision of a tubular actuator, rather than a solid type in order to provide means for mounting an indicator light. Associated with the foregoing has been a replacement of metal with plastic parts.